


Not a Creature Was Stirring

by AnneScriblerian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneScriblerian/pseuds/AnneScriblerian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape has an unexpected encounter on Christmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Creature Was Stirring

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009.

Severus Snape could not sleep. This was not unusual. However, there was an added layer of tension on this night. It was Christmas Eve. His impetuous young husband had actually hung up a stocking. Harry had laughed, and said he wanted to try the Muggle tradition at least once. And who would have to fill this stocking? Severus sighed. He was always letting Harry get him into these ridiculous situations. Severus had made his secret shopping trip to Honeydukes earlier in the week. Now he was just waiting to make sure that Harry was truly asleep. Then Severus heard something.

*********************

Jingle bells. Even he knew the sound. Severus stalked into his sitting room to find it already occupied. The tiny man was dressed in soot-smudged fur. His cheeks and nose were as red as a Chinese Fireball. His eyes twinkled. Severus had barely caught his breath when the little man finished his work, and turned to catch the taller man's eye. He winked at Severus, laid a finger besides his nose, and shot up the chimney. Severus heard the jingle bells again, and then all was quiet. Severus Snape would never cease to be astonished by his husband's sheer... magic.


End file.
